As businesses become increasingly dependent on computerized communications, businesses concurrently become increasingly vulnerable to attacks on the underlying computer infrastructure. One such type of attack is a denial of service attack, which may take any number of forms. One such form is to overly segment HTTP communications, thus overwhelming a server.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need to protect computing assets from overly segmented HTTP communications in a denial of service attack, such as a distributed denial of service attack.